


A Bull's Tale

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bull's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> In this 2011 writing challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland, titled "First and Last", we were asked to write a short fic and were provided with the first and last sentence.

“The bullpen was unnaturally quiet. Everyone had frozen in place.”

“Were they wearing their warm coats? Mommy always makes me wear my warm coat when it’s frozing.”

“Yes, sweetie, everyone was wearing their warm coats. But the reason they had frozen in place was that they heard a noise from the break room. Now what do you suppose that noise was?”

“It was a bull!”

“A bull?”

“Yeah, he came to play in his pen.”

“He …” Castle grinned down at the little girl, finally bribed into going to bed with the promise of storytime. “Why yes, that’s exactly what it was. Do you know this story?”

“No, daddy, you tell it!”

“But nobody wanted to play with the bull, and he was very sad. So he sat down on the floor and cried. And that made everybody else sad, because he sat down in front of the coffee maker and nobody could get to the coffee. But then Detectives Ryan and Esposito showed up, and they decided they would play with the bull.”

“Uncle Kevin and Uncle Javier?”

“Yes! And Uncle Javier thought they should play a card game called “I Doubt It”, but bulls are terrible liars. And Uncle Kevin thought they should play the stock market, but the bull didn’t have any money.”

The small dimpled face frowned for a moment. “Then what did they play?”

“They played darts! And the bull won, because he hit the middle of the board every time. Bulls have a good eye for darts.” Castle moved to tuck in his daughter, kissing her forehead. There’s a movement at his side and Beckett’s there too, matching his kiss with her own.

“I always suspected that about your stories,” she murmured to him, her eyes twinkling.

“What?”

“They’re full of bull.” Smirking, she turned and walked away.


End file.
